(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to wheel changing assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new wheel changing assembly for safely changing a wheel of a vehicle.